GARO: Makai Flash Knight
' GARO: Makai Senki' (GARO: Makai Flash Knight or GARO: Makai Chronicles) is the second season to the Garo series; it is the sequel to Chapter of the Black Wolf and continues after the movie, Red Requiem. Story After the events of Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun and later Red Requiem, Kouga and all the Makai Knights has been marked for death. A mysterious red masked magician has been tagging the mark of death upon all the knights. The mark itself slowly drains and weakens the combat capabilities of the knights; every time they summon their armor, it causes immense pain and drains their strength. Just promoted to Senatorial Knight, Kouga's strength has been recognized and he now answers to Senatorial Watchdog Grace; he carries forth special missions for the Senate. To help him on his difficult missions, he was partnered with Reo Fudō, a Makai Priest prodigy and creator of the Gōryū. However, due to the mark on his chest, he often had to endure the pain of the mark while in combat; it never stopped him from finishing his missions. As Kouga continued his tour, he entrusted Reo of his secret death mark and hidden the truth from Kaoru. Eventually though, he learns that Rei Suzumura, Tsubasa Yamagatana, Wataru Shijima (his former trainer in youth), and all of the Makai Knights has been marked for death. Due to the suspicion it has been the work of a fallen Makai Priest(s), animosity has been growing between the two parties; relations only gotten worse when Red Mask called forth the fall of the knights and the rise of the priests. Determined to uncover the truth and a cure, Kouga and Rei had a confrontation with the Red Mask in one battle and when unmasked, it was the face of Reo Fudou. In between, Rekka, Jabi, and allies of Kouga all try to help him battle against Red Mask. Now knowing who their enemy is, the knights attempt to capture him with no success. In a showdown between Red Mask and Garo, Kouga was too weak from the mark to handle Red Mask and was nearly killed by his Gōryūs when Reo appeared to save Kouga. Confused, it is revealed that Red Mask is actually Sigma Fudou, the elder identical twin of Reo. In a clash between brothers, Reo revealed he is also a Makai Knight: Flash Knight Lord. Only after the battle, that Reo told both Kouga and Rei of the history of the Fudou family. Reo explained to the duo that they are the sons of the former Flash Knight, Gōki Fudō. Trained harshly since children, the two were being groomed as the next successor of the Lord armor. With Sigma being the most exceptional fighter, the twins decided that Sigma will become Lord and Reo as his personal Makai Priest. Unfortunately, things didn't go well as Gōki decided Reo will be Lord and not Sigma. When demanding an explanation, Gōki told Reo that Sigma doesn't have the heart of a protector. Infuriated that his knighthood was robbed, Sigma left the family to become a priest and Reo as well; both brothers put their knighthood behind. After the twins grew up and their father dead, the brothers are reunited and both had the ambition of creating powerful magical tools to solve the eternal war between light and dark. Both of them had the conclusion that their invention, the Gōryū will be instrumental in that role. While Reo created small robotic units, Sigma had something far larger and grander in mind, Magōryū Idea, a powerful magical machination that can end the eternal war between the Makai Order and the Horrors. However, in order to create such a great weapon, it requires a great power source. With the help of Mio (Makai Priestess and love interest to the twins), Sigma realized he needed a combination of Horror and souls to power his creation. When Mio found out that Sigma has been performing unethical experiments with humans, she turned to Reo for help. Before Reo could reach her, she tried to stop Sigma and lost her life. It was because of Mio's death that Reo couldn't forgive his brother and vowed to stop him at all costs. With the truth exposed, Reo openly accepts his role as a Makai Knight and assures the knights he will stop Sigma. Things went from bad to worse when Sigma announced the near collapse of the Makai Knights Corps. He threatens the lives of all the knights and demanded they forfeit their armors in exchange to live. However, the knights themselves were divided. The corps was nearly split in surrendering their armors and the others for continued combat. Kouga arrived in time to settle the corps, asking for their patience and time for him to figure a way out. It was not long when Sigma sprung his trap. Sigma's offer of mercy was a trick, he had the entire corps all within the Senate House and he activated a barrier for them to die within. Kouga, unwilling to go down this way calls forth the mighty Gajari. With his help, he transported himself and confronted Sigma on board the stolen Madō Train. After a extensive battle, Kouga slashed off Sigma's Horror-powered arm, causing the curse seal to be lifted upon all the knights. However, Sigma wasn't over with Kouga. After crashing the Madō Train, Sigma used the remains of the train to tie up Kouga; he intends to create Idea with the remains of the train and Kouga's soul as its power source. Rei Suzumura, Jabi, Kaoru Mitsuki, Gonza Kurahashi, Rekka, and Reo all chased after Kouga. After a great struggle, Kaoru was able to awaken Kouga in his trapped slumber and brought him back. However, Sigma still continued his plans. Through is magical powers, Sigma plunged his creation into the Makai Realm and finished the creation of Idea. Garo, Zero, Lord, and Baron all tried to stop Idea, but things unexpectedly turned worse when Gyanon (Sigma's dark power source) had awakened and absorbed both Sigma and Idea into her new body. Now a giant dark machination under Horror control, Gyanon is poised to penetrated into Earth Realm to have her fellow Horrors devour the world. However, with the help of the Makai Priests, they were able to suppress Gyannon from rising while the entire Knights Corps arrived to battle. Utilizing a powerful attack, the priests gave away their brushes for the knights to create a powerful spiritual arrow to shoot down and end Gyannon's reign of terror. With Gyannon defeated, peace was restored, however, it wasn't the end of things. Kouga made a contract with Gajari to help him search for a part of his body, the Fang of Sorrow. Just as he prepares to bid Kaoru farewell, his house was infiltrated no other than Sigma. Although dying, Sigma knew he had enough strength left to exact his revenge on Kouga for ruining everything. In a final showdown, Kouga defeated Sigma, but at the cost of his estate, it has been reduced to rubble. Barely moments after his victory, Kouga tells Kaoru he must leave for the Promised Land and disappeared shortly (please read Demon Dragon of the Blue Cries for the story). In the ending, it shows the friends of Kouga carrying on with their lives in his memory. Eventually though, Kouga completes his mission and returns to Kaoru. Cast *Ryosei Konishi as Kouga Saejima/GARO the Golden Knight *Mika Hijii as Kaoru Mitsuki *Ozuno Nakamura as Leo Fudō/LORD the Flash Knight & Sigma Fudō/JAAKU *Ray Fujita as Rei Suzumura/ZERO the Silver Fanged Knight *Shouma Yamamoto as Tsubasa Yamagatana/DAN the Midnight Sun Knight *Kenji Matsuda as Wataru Shijima/BARON the Thunder Knight *Yasue Sato as Jabi *Mary Matsuyama as Rekka *Masahiro Kuranuki as Shiguto *Yukijirou Hotaru as Gonza Kurahashi *Yuriko Hishimi as Grace *Hiromi Eguchi as Gigi *Hironobu Kageyama (voice) as Zaruba *Ai Orikasa (voice) as Silva, Uruba & Eruba *Rintarō Nishi (voice) as Horror & the Heroic Spirit of Garo Episodes *1.Spark *2.Street Light *3.Wheel *4.Joker *5.Naraka *6.Letter *7.Flash *8.Demon Sword *9.Makeup *10.Secret *11.Roaring *12.Fruit *13.Enduring Water *14.Reunion *15.Brethren *16.Mask *17.Red Brush *18.Herd *19.Paradise *20.Train *21.Stronghold *22.Sworn Friends *23.Golden *24.Era *25.Garo Special My Name Is Garo: The History of Kouga Saezima's Battles Theatrical releases Throughout the remainder of 2011 and into 2012, the Garo production team will be showing three-episode blocks of the program before their television premieres at select theaters in Tokyo, Osaka, Aichi Prefecture, Fukuoka Prefecture, and Hokkaido. The release schedule for these (up through episode 24) are: *Volume 1 (Episodes 1-3): September 24, 2011 *Volume 2 (Episodes 4-6): October 8, 2011 *Volume 3 (Episodes 7-9): October 22, 2011 *Volume 4 (Episodes 10-12): November 5, 2011 *Volume 5 (Episodes 13-15): January 7, 2012 *Volume 6 (Episodes 16-18): January 21, 2012 *Volume 7 (Episodes 19-21): February 4, 2012 *Volume 8 (Episodes 22-24): February 18, 2012 Articles & References *Garo Makai Senki Premiere Announcment Notes & Trivia *Accounting the new series, 6 years has passed since the original series has aired External links *Official website Category:Garo